


I Want Loki for Jul This Year

by ban_sidhe



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ban_sidhe/pseuds/ban_sidhe
Summary: song parody just for fun





	I Want Loki for Jul This Year

sung to the tune of “I want an Alien for Christmas This Year”

by Fountains of Wayne

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-nrBwfbAOo

  
  


This year for Julblot

There’s something I’d really love.

So if you’re up there somewhere Kris Kringle

Please send him from up above.   
  


I don’t need any ugly sweaters

And I don’t play much basketball.

But there’s something very special

That I want most of all...   
  


I want a pagan god for Julblot,

I want a real Norse god this year.

A tall, dark-haired guy over 6 feet high,

With emerald green eyes, 

can conjur on the sly;

I want Loki for Julblot this year.

He can live in the spare room

So don’t worry about a thing.

And I’ll worship on my knees,

Make him feel like he’s a king.

I’ll  be his loyal vassal,

He’ll never feel alone.

And if he wants to rule the world, 

I’ll give him my I-phone.

 

I want a real Norse god for Julblot,

Bring me Loki please this year.

A tall, dark-haired guy over 6 feet high,

With emerald green eyes, 

can conjur on the sly;

I want Loki for Julblot this year.   
  


I want a real Norse god for Julblot,

Bring me Loki please this year.

A tall, dark-haired guy over 6 feet high,

With emerald green eyes, 

can conjur on the sly;

I want Loki for Julblot this year.

I want Loki for Julblot this year.


End file.
